Wizard of Juke
by AmazingGraceH
Summary: The Ragegaming crew version of Wizard Of Oz. M for language. Featuring: Ragegamingvideos, GenerationHollow, CaptainFluke, Evanz111, GubiakGames, PocketBunny, Jukettaja, and ProducerPeace.
1. Chapter 1

_**A little rant about my life. Important author note below.**_

**Hello, I'm back from my break and exams. So in some of my author notes I mentioned about doing a story if the crew never met and I threw that idea away. It was boring in my opinion so I have a new idea. So I needed to brush up on my Wizard of Oz before I wrote this. So I spent two hours searching for my VCR tape, yes VCR tape of Wizard of Oz and could not find it. So I went screw this and bought it off On Demand. And I only fell asleep once from lack of sleep. Also if I get 10 reviews at the end of this story, I'll post my drawings of Pocket, Fluke, and Gubiak as their characters. Just a FYI I suck at art.**

_**Now Important A/N**_

**So I changed some of the elements of the story but kept some the same so don't get mad if I change some things but not others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Crew' or Wizard of Oz. **

**Chapter 1: **

Pocket sat in her desk chair and listened to the others in the Skype call.

"What's that loud noise?" Peace asked.

"Oh, there's a storm outside. There is tornado warning going out right now. But they're just over reacting. There's been like 2 tornados ever in Alaska," Pocket explained.

"That sounds like some strong wind, it's getting picked up in your mic," Tyde stated. The rain started to pick up some more. Thunder and lightning struck. The house started to shake. The lights in the house started to go on and off and then the power went out altogether. The house started to spin and Pocket grabbed onto the desk in front of her. A bigger wind hit and Pocket lunched forward and hit her head on her computer. Her head felt like it was spinning and it hurt like someone had shot it. She battled to keep her eyes open but finally gave in and closed them. She fell back into her desk chair.

Once she woke up hours later, the tornado had stopped and the house was still. She stood up and looked around. Wall decorations were on the floor and chairs were overturned. Pocket looked at the mirror that still remained on the wall, but half of the glass was missing.

"What the hell?" Pocket stated. She touched her blond hair which was in two pigtails, each draped around her shoulders. She had on a blue and white checkered dress with a white puffy shirt underneath.

"There was no way in hell I was wearing this earlier," Pocket said to herself.

"Meow," Pocket herd as a cat entered the room.

"You're not Satan," Pocket said, referring to her cat. Pocket bent down and start to pet the stray.

"You need a name. Hmm… You're an American breed so how about an American name. How about Tyde? You like that?" Pocket told the cat. Pocket picked up Tyde and put him in a basket. She opened her front door and her jaw dropped. Green trees and flowers of all colors filled the scene. A golden road laid on the ground. Fountains splashed water all over. Pocket walked further out to examine the area. A pink bubble appeared and came closer and closer, increasing in size. Finally it popped and a red headed women in a very puffy pink dress appeared. Her hair was long and curly with a silver crown and scepter.

"Are you a good witch or a bad one?" The lady asked.

"Um neither," Pocket replied, confused.

"Oh you must be a good witch," The women stated.

"Um could you please tell me where I am, and who are you?" Pocket asked.

"I'm Gubiak, the witch of the North and you're in the land of Juke," Gubiak replied.

"Wait you're a witch? I thought witches were ugly," Pocket responded, shocked.

"Only bad witched are ugly. For instants Jake, the wicked witch of the east. You killed her," Gubiak said, pointing towards Pockets house. There were legs with long black and white socks with red shoes.

"Wait why is her name Jake? Isn't Jake a boy's name?" Pocket questioned.

"Transgender," Gubiak replied. Pocket nodded.

"Wait! I killed someone? Am I going to get arrested?" Pocket asked.

"Arrested? Why you should be marked as a hero. In fact the munchkins have a song for you," Gubiak replied. Munchkins of all kinds gathered around and took in deep breaths, preparing to sing.

"Oh, no song please. Can you just tell me how to get back to Alaska?" Pocket interrupted.

"Well, you can go to talk to the great and powerful Juke. He is a wizard. All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road," Gubiak explained. All of the sudden a loud laugh filled the sky and in came a blond lady with green skin, on a broom stick with a black dress and pointy hat.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Pocket asked.

"That was her sister; this is Fluke, the wicked witch of the west. She's even worse," Gubiak answered.

"Who killed my sister?" Fluke snarled.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to," Pocket apologized.

"And who are you?" Fluke barked, pointing the end of her broom stick at Pocket.

"Isn't something else more important?" Gubiak asked.

"Oh yes the Ruby Slippers," Fluke beamed. She turned towards her dead sister and the slippers disappeared in front of her. She turned around to see them being place on Pocket.

"Those don't belong to you," Fluke snapped.

"Don't give them to her. She wouldn't want them unless they were very powerful," Gubiak warned.

"Give me MY Ruby Slippers," Fluke demanded. She prepared her hands for a spell but Gubiak interrupted,

"Your powers don't work here. Now go, leave, get out of here."

"Fine, But I'll get you my pretty and your little cat too," and with that Fluke left the same way she came.

"Someone's a bitch," Pocket stated.

"You got that right," Gubiak agreed.

"So about this Juke, I just follow the yellow brick road and it will take me to him?" Pocket asked.

"Just follow the yellow brick road," Gubiak replied and disappeared onto the bubble and floated away. Pocket looked at the road and noticed it started with a pointless loop.

"Just follow the yellow brick road," A munchkin stated. Pocket nodded and started where the pointless loop ended, not wanting to look stupid walking an extra 50 feet.

"Follow the yellow brick road," Another munchkin said.

"Okay," Pocket replied, slightly annoyed.

"Follow the yellow brick road," A third munchkin informed.

"Okay I get it," Pocket snapped. The munchkin frowned and walked away. Pocket continued down the road and started her journey.

**So what did you think? So I have a challenge for you. See if you can guess who is going to be the scare crow, tin man, and cowardly lion. 2 of them you can probably guess correctly but one of them you will probably be surprised. Remember if by the end of this story I get 10 reviews, I will post my drawings of Gubiak, Pocket, and Fluke as there characters (I can't draw). Review and Follow and stuff…**

**Twitter: AmazingGraceH_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for all the great feedback. There are already 56 views. Okay so let's see if you guess correctly on who is the scarecrow, tin man, and cowardly lion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the crew or Wizard of Oz.**

**Chapter: 2**

As Pocket continued on her journey, she was met with a difficult decision. There were two paths she could take, separated by a corn field.

"What way should we take, Tyde?" Pocket asked the cat.

"That way is a good way," A voice responded.

"Who said that? What that you Tyde?" Pocket jumped.

"That ways is a nice way too," The voice spoke again.

"Whoever you are, show me your face," Pocket demanded.

"I'm right in front of you," The scarecrow informed.

"You can talk?" Pocket asked amazed.

"You're more surprise that I can talk then your cat?" The scarecrow mocked.

"Whatever, which way am I supposed to go?" Pocket asked.

"I'll tell you if you get me off this pole," The scarecrow replied.

"Fine," Pocket agreed. She walked over and pulled the lever, causing him to fall right down.

"Now tell me," Pocket demanded.

"Someone's grumpy," The scarecrow responded, "My name is Hollow, what's yours?" Hollow extended his arm out.

"My name is Pocket," She replied, shaking his hand back.

"So Pocket why are you taking the yellow brick road?" Hollow asked.

"I want to get back home to Alaska, so I'm going to the Great Juke to see if he will help me," Pocket explained.

"The great Juke. Can I come?" Hollow begged.

"Why would you want to see Juke?" Pocket asked.

"So I can get a brain. That's why my name is Hollow, because I'm Hollow inside," Hollow answered, pointing towards his head.

"Okay fine," Pocket agreed.

"I could wile away the hours…," Hollow started to sing.

"What are you doing?" Pocket interrupted.

"I'm supposed to sing every time I talk about not having a brain," Hollow explained.

"Well don't," Pocket stated. Hollow frowned and the two started walking down the yellow brick road, taking the left path.

"I'm getting hungry," Pocket complained.

"There is an apple tree forest up ahead," Hollow informed. Soon they came across the forest and Pocket went and picked an apple.

"What do you think you're doing?" The tree snapped.

"What the hell," Pocket jumped.

"How would you feel if someone came and picked something off you?" The tree asked.

"I really don't care," Pocket stated and took a big bite out of the apple. The tree and ones near it started throwing apples at her and Hollow. They started to run, only getting pelted with a couple of apples.

"Okay this place is really weird. What's next, people made out of metal?" Pocket asked, sarcastically. A loud mumbling noise was herd and Pocket turned to see a tin man standing still with an axe.

"You've got to be kidding me," Pocket whined. The two walked over to the tin man and he made more mumbling noises.

"What did he say?" Hollow asked.

"I think he said oil can," Pocket answered. Hollow turned around to see a tin can sitting on top of a piece of wood. Hollow took the can and started to pour it on the tin man. He put some on the man's mouth and he started to talk.

"Thank you so much. I've been like this for about a year," The tin man thanked.

"What were you doing?" Hollow asked.

"I was chopping down this tree and it started to rain, so I rusted," The tin man explained.

"Oh, well I'm Hollow and this is Pocket," Hollow introduced.

"I'm Peace," He replied, "Why are you guys heading down the yellow brick road?"

"I want to get back home to Alaska and he wants a brain. So were going to see if the great Juke will help us," Pocket explained.

"Can I come?" Peace asked.

"Why do you want to?" Pocket responded.

"Well, I have no heart, that's why I call myself Peace, because I want a heart to be a peaceful person," Peace explained.

"Fine," Pocket replied.

"When a mans an empty kettle," Peace started to sing.

"Does everyone here sing?" Pocket interrupted. Peace frowned and the 3 started to walk down the yellow brick road.

"This Alaska sounds weird. I mean no one breaking out into song. I never want to go there," Peace whispered to Hollow.

"I know right," Hollow agreed. Soon the three stumbled across a dark forest.

"Do you guys see another way?" Pocket asked. Hollow and Peace shook their heads. Peace tightened his grip on his axe and the three walked slowly into the dark forest.

"What kinds of creatures do you think are in this forest?" Peace wondered.

"Mostly Lions, Tigers and Bears," Hollow replied.

"You know the nice and gentle animals," Pocket said, sarcastically.

"No there mean," Hollow corrected.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know what sarcasm is," Pocket stated.

"We know what sarcasm is, he just doesn't have a brain to process it," Peace explained.

"How the hell do you talk if you don't have a brain? And how do you live without a heart. You this is very scientifically incorrect," Pocket ranted. Hollow and Peace looked confused. "Never mind," Pocket sighed.

All of the sudden a loud growl was herd and a lion appeared. He walked on two legs and the three fell to the ground.

"Put um up, put um up. Come at me I can fight both of you at the same time with my eyes closed," The lion threatened Peace and Hollow.

"Okay," They both said, standing up. They were both a couple inches taller than the lion, looking down on him.

"Um, never mind. I mean why we can't just be friends," The lion pleaded.

"You know you're a real c-," Pocket started to say.

"Coward, I know," Rage interrupted.

"Well I was going to say cunt, but that too," Pocket corrected.

"What's your name?" Peace asked.

"Rage," he replied.

"Oh let me guess. We're going to tell you were going to see the great Juke and you're going to want to come with us. I'm going to ask why and you're going say that you Rage too much and that's why your name is Rage," Pocket ranted.

"No… my mom just named me Rage," he responded, slightly offended.

"Oh, sorry," Pocket apologized.

"But I would like to go with you guys. So you know, I won't be a coward," Rage stated.

"Fine, but so help me God if you start singing about being a coward, you're not going," Pocket warned.

"Where would you get the idea that I would start singing?" Rage asked, but you could hear him say damn it under his breath.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of this forest," Pocket stated and off they went.

"So there going to see the great Juke. Will see about that," Fluke snarled, looking into her glass ball. "Evanz, get me my broom stick," Fluke demanded to her head flying monkey.

**So I'm pretty sure you guess that Rage would be the cowardly lion and Hollow would be either the Tin Man or Scare Crow, but I don't think you guys would have guessed that Peace would be the Tin Man. So anyways remember 10 reviews by the end of this story and I'll post my drawings of Fluke, Pocket and Gubiak as their characters and FYI I can't draw.**

**Twitter: AmazingGraceH_**


End file.
